Assassins Kiss
by Alacatraz
Summary: Kalim Farsight, Thief and Assassin Extrodinaire is not a man you'd want to cross but definetly a man you'd hire to kill something really dangerous. Like an Old God for instance. If he has no distractions that is.... New update
1. Negotiations

Right then, its disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft or the World of Warcraft or anything connected to Blizzard. Any names similar to names from other books , or games or even other people real or fanfiction names purely coincidental.

Now that that's done, read and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke drifted across the room, slowing down the senses with its intoxicating scent. In the centre of the smoke sat a fairly tall human. His very posture seemed coiled and ready to move at any moment should the need arise, and it probably would, for assassins tended to make a lot of enemies. And Kalim Farsight was one of the best assassins alive. He himself wasn't smoking but he was taking advantage of the fact that the smoke was Filking, one of the most mind-numbing drugs available, favoured weapon of the rich and bored against everyday life.

Kalim was only anywhere near the stuff because he had a prospective employer on the way and it always helped, if during pay negotiations, the employer was a little stoned. They tended to add a few extra zeroes onto the dotted line. It only helped matters that he himself wore a ring that purged any drugs or toxins from his body instantaneously.

A slight change in the movement of the smoke alerted him to the fact that the door had been opened and he was not surprised when a man sat down opposite him. He was however surprised at the man in question.

Lord Abston, second noble of Stormwind was not a man who hired assassins. Armies, yes. Assassins, no. Kalim firmly believed that this was because Abston thought that if men should die, they should do it in large numbers.

"You are Kalim Farsight, Assassin and Thief extraordinaire?" Asked Lord Abston, drawing Kalim out of his reverie.

"Yes" Kalim didn't believe in small talk, it just seemed to put extra time between him and payday.

"Then I have a proposition for you that involves...hmmmm, let's say...20,000 gold pieces shall we?"

Kalim nodded and Abston continued to speak.

"Well then ill brief you, shall I? I need you to go over to your namesake, Kalimdor and there aid some associates of mine..."

Kalim blanked out around there. He was getting paid a sizeable fee, he knew generally where he was going and he knew generally what he had to do. Details could wait. He tuned back in just in time to hear something fairly interesting to his continued survival.

"...Unfortunately I cant send you to Circle without knowing how good you really are, so a quick test is in order". He clapped his hands. The door sprang open. Lots of heavily armed thugs stormed in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim kicked over the table to give himself time to think. He was outnumbered about 12-to-one and he only had a table between him and the club-wielding gorillas. He shrugged, he'd been in worse situations than this and he was still alive and in control of his own body. "_Surely you aren't referring to me?"_ came the voice unbidden. Kalim gritted his teeth, this was not the time to let that _Thing_ take control.

A man stepped round the table blade raised to kill. Kalim punched him in the kidneys and drew his twin swords. By the time the man had recovered enough to even begin to respond Kalim had neatly beheaded and disembowelled him.. Kalim used the time to check on what was happening over the table. Lord Abston had of course disappeared and the bruisers seemed to be confused at what they were meant to be doing. Kalim smiled as he realised he was dealing with average street toughs. In that case, maybe he could relax a little. Kalim grinned as he faded into the shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was not a good day for Jorgden. He had been hired by Lord Abston to kill a common thief who had dared to steal from him. This had seemed easy enough and Abston paid well so Jorgden had accepted eagerly. However when he had arrived, he had heard disturbing rumours from his "Associates". Apparently they had actually been hired to kill a notorious assassin.

This didn't sit very well with Jorgden. Assassins ranked just below Mages on his list of "Who not to piss off" and if he survived tonight he was definitely going to revise that list. Sure Mages could turn you into an amphibian but that didn't compare to the terror of being stalked by someone you couldn't see. Which incidentally was what was happening now.

Peter collapsed next to him and Jorgden couldn't resist turning his head to see what had happened. He wished he hadn't, Peters head had been neatly cut in two which showed a lot more grey matter than Jorgden wanted to see. He was in the business of retching when he heard the voice.

"Hellooooo there, My you look a bit poorly but not to worry. I think I can cure that with a large dose of _staying alive_. If you want this wonder-medicine I advise you run for the door NOW!"

Jorgden sprinted for the door, he was already considering lots of new, SAFE careers such as paper-making or tailoring...

Kalim grinned as he saw the man leap out of the door. That only left one...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim turned to face the last man, who seemed to be spinning round in circles trying to catch a glimpse of him. Kalim wondered whether to kill or spare this one. Probably better to spare, he'd already killed enough to get his point across and he wasn't getting paid to kill these idiots after all.

"_NO! My turn now!"_ came the voice.

Instantly, Kalim felt the pressure in his skull. Normally he could dismiss the crushing sensation almost immediately but surrounded by the blood and the gore and the stenches and the smells, it was just so much easier to give in. Plus it would shut _IT _up for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommi turned twisted almost continually, trying to see his assailant. As he turned he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes approaching him. The assassin had un-stealthed and was approaching him at a slow and confident pace. Tommi tensed, this would be his only chance to win.

When Kalim was near enough, Tommi leapt forward with a roar bringing his heavy two-handed mace down. He was quite surprised when it not only didn't connect but he suddenly found himself standing about an inch from the assassin. Before he could react he felt a burning pain in his stomach. Against his will he looked down and saw Kalims fist, outlined in a blue glow embedded deep within his stomach.

" _Tu ana thir makin tulech!" _Cried the assassin. And like a stream the lifeblood of Tommi flowed into his fist and was absorbed into his flesh. The last thing Tommi saw was the glowing, Cold, oh so cold eyes.

Kalim reasserted himself the moment _It _had had its fun.

"_Stop Referring to me as It. You know what I am fleshling. I am the Immortal Lich Kaim'il!"_

"Shut Up!"

"Well done young sir! I had to admit, I believed that your reputation far outceded your skills but I am happy to admit I was wrong!"

Kalim turned to that evil _Bastard _who had ambushed him as a _test. _

"Now that this unpleasantness is out of the way, you can be on your way to Silithus in Kalimdor to aid the Circle. Upon your completion of the mission they set you, you can return and claim your money."

Kalim was fighting an urge to throttle the bastard or better yet let Kaim'ilhave some fun with him. And then he had a thought.

"Fair enough, My lord but ill need twice that and a few extra weeks to get to Silithus."

"May I enquire as to the reason?"

"I need to pick up an old friend." Kalim said a wicked smile crossing his features briefly.

" Who is he! This old friend I mean?"

Kalim smile widened.

"Who said anything about a _He_?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Its my first chapter in what I hope to turn into a series so please Read and Review!


	2. Plaguelands Renadevous

Took a while but the second chapter of Assassins Kiss is finally up! As always Reviews are welcome.

Plaguelands Rendezvous

_Eastern Plaguelands _

Kalim dismounted the moment the griffon landed. There was no point in hanging about after all, he only had 2 weeks to find her, persuade her to come with him and then get to Silithus. Time was a commodity he had very little of.

It had been difficult enough to track her this far, she had been travelling at great speed north to the Plaguelands. Now she was here it was going to be hellish trying to find her.

"Still, the local Argent Dawn commander should be able to tell me her rough whereabouts." He whispered to himself "Very little goes on in the Plaguelands without someone telling The Dawn about it".

At least he hoped the Dawn would know, otherwise he would have to resort to the Crusade and as they weren't very open with their secrets he would be forced to resort to sharp pointy things to get the truth out of them.

He strode into the chapel and instantly noticed an few odd things. For instance there were a lot of men and women dressed in red. The Scarlet Crusade.

Kalim released his grip on his weapons, he hadn't realised he'd been holding them so tight. He snorted, some people had a security blanket. He had security weapons.

"Who are you? This is a private conversation!" called a voice.

Kalim turned and saw a small, thin man with a weedy little moustache. He could already tell he was going to hate him.

"Well?"

"Move or die, little man" Kalim hated self-important people, unfortunately most rich people were self-important.

The man drew himself up to his full (although still quite small) height.

"I will have you know that I am Scarlet commander Azhrael, supreme lord of-"

"Then the standards of the Crusade must have gone down." Kalim brushed him off and continued his search for a Dawn commander who could tell him something about her current position.

"Kalim? Don't tell me that's you under that veil!"

Kalim turned and grinned as he saw the speaker. Barnatheus was one of his oldest friends and allies, Kalim hadn't heard from him from awhile and had taken that as good news. After all it was better than hearing about him in an obituary.

"It is you! Well now, you must tell me of what's happened to you in these past 14 years!"

"Fine, fine Barnatheus but at least let me sit down while I tell you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite a long story and Kalim was quite aware of time's passing and tried to keep it short but he kept on getting interrupted.

Eventually he managed to finish and was quite definite about not hearing Barnatheus's life story.

"Look I'd like to ,old friend but I'm in a bit of a hurry"

"Oho! Now you've got me interested. Why are you in a hurry?"

Kalim winced, he'd glossed over his reasons for coming here in the hope that it would save time but it looked like he wad going to have to explain it.

"You remember school? The school that taught us real lessons I mean?"

"Of course. Lessons like how to behead a man from fifty paces." He shook his head "I never could get that one..."

"That's the one. Well do you remember Elaneth?"

"Elaneth... Elaneth.., Oh yes her! The night elf druid right? A bad business that was." He shook his head "Didn't you save her from eternal corruption?"

" I was the one who nearly killed her."

"Oh yes... But that was to save her right?"

"Yes. Anyway I'm looking for her and I've got about three days before I have to head off."

"Well maybe I can help you there then. I'm Commander Barnatheus now so I think I can access the Records. I'll tell you when I find something." Then he walked off

Kalim nodded and sat down, Barnatheus had got top marks in languages so this shouldn't take too long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four hours later_

Kalim waited. He'd been right, it had only taken five minutes but he hadn't been pleased with the answer.

"Stratholme, Why'd it have to be Stratholme?" He muttered.

He froze. He heard a noise, someone or thing was trying to be stealthy. Scratch that, a lot of something's were charging him, if he hadn't heard that sound he'd be dead.

"_It's not that bad, fleshling and it has advantages." Said Kaim'il. _

"Shut up"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His sword whipped across slicing through yet another skeletons skull. A quick twist of his other blade cut a ghoul in half. He cursed as yet another abomination staggered towards him. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He must have killed dozens of undead in the last few minutes and his muscles were telling him to stop. Hell his skin was telling him to stop!

He planted his foot on one of the abominations ribs and began to climb it like staircase. It swung its great meat-hooks at him only succeeding in tearing at its own flesh. Kalim slashed and leaped off as it fell, headless, towards the ground

As he landed his blades twirled in defensive patterns intended to ward off all incoming attacks. But there were none. It was then that he noticed that no undead still stood on the field of battle.

"Still no time to gloat about victory" He whispered to himself "I still have to find her"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaneth waited. She had been waiting for a long time for this. The moment of her revenge on the fiends who had attempted to control her. And now she would destroy one of their greatest champions.

"Baron Rivendare..." she whispered. It had become a kind of prayer to revenge. Revenge for too many things for counting but on the top of that list was revenge for their attempted control over her.

Her breath caught as the great gate, entrance to once mighty Strathholme opened and out came the Baron Rivendare, strutting without a fear in the world.

"Well that's about to change, my dear Baron" She purred. She began to focus her power, the power of nature into a beam of pure moonlight. It was fitting that the pure light of the moon would purge him.

With a cry, she released the spell and a bright beam pierced through the heavens, veering unerringly towards him. The Baron looked up at the last moment and his face contorted with fear.

"It must be fear..." She whispered to herself, surely no one would _Smile_? Then she was blinded by the light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim groaned as he saw the horizon light up. It was a moonfire and a big one at that.

"Maybe it was some other Night Elf Druid..." He whispered to himself without much hope.

"_No. I'd say that your lady friend is pretty much screwed." Kaim'il said _

Kalim could almost see the nasty grin on Kaim'ils face. For a short time Kaim'il had actually possessed Elaneth and he had been most unwilling to let go. In fact the only way to make him let go had been to...

Kalim shook his head, there would be time for remembrance later. Right now he had a druid to save.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaneth blinked, trying to clear the blinding light from her eyes. Was he dead? He must be dead! He must be! He-

A wild laughter burst out from the gate. She turned dreading what she might see.

The eight black guards who had been escorting him had been vaporised but the Baron himself was laughing madly. He appeared to be unhurt, indeed he seemed amused.

"It has been along time since anyone attempted to kill me" he said "But it was foolish to believe that one such as you could even attempt that. Unfortunately I must take revenge for the ... deaths of my guards."

His spell was the exact opposite of hers. Elaneth's spell had been to summon the pure light of the moon. His was a spell of darkness meant to bring the foulest and most corrupted Shades in the Scourge and then command them. " _Tis vador, metshal pallel!"_ Too late she realised ,to attempt to counter it, it had already been completed.

"Kill her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim ran. He'd felt that last spell and Light Almighty it was a nasty one.

" Why does she have to take on one of the Scourges most powerful agents by herself? Light but she must be stupid! Why cant she just read a book eh? " he muttered to himself.

" _That's like saying why are you an assassin? Mortals don't need a reason to be stupid. They just are." _

"It's because we don't live forever Kaim'il. We don't have a thousand years to spare. Hell, we're lucky if we get a few decades. We always feel that time not spent doing anything is a waste of time."

"_You sound like a philosopher. And if you already knew the answer to your own question, why ask it?"_

Kalim couldn't be bothered with a debate on the principles of mortals lives, so he settled for the tried and tested reply.

"Shut up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was frozen in place by fear as the Shades approached her. Each one had an aura of fear and death.

Time seemed to stand still as they approached. "I'm... going to die." She thought. That thought shook her out of the spell but it was too late , one of them stood over her claw raised. She closed her eyes...

And them opened them. The Shade was flailing around wildly trying to hit something. "Its been blinded" She thought. But how-

Then she felt a strong hand slip round her legs as another slipped round her back. She was then lifted up, and before she could say a word, the man who had picked her up was running, very quickly.

"Who-"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, oh _feck _they're gaining"

She turned. Over a hundred Undead were rapidly approaching, in their ranks she saw Death Knights and Liches.

"Run Faster!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's that portal coming?"

"_It would be faster if you stopped talking. It's very difficult to cast a spell without a real mouth, you know. I could do this much faster if you just let me take control." _

"No."

"_Very well then. I predict that at this rate, it will take me about a minute to complete the spell" _

"A minute is fine. Make sure it's no more than a minute though."

"_Yes, Master. I live only to serve. Might I clean your ass with my tongue while I'm at it?" _

"Shut up." Kalim had to admit it . Kaim'il had been becoming a lot more touchy, a lot more emotional, a lot more... alive lately. Kalim shrugged, it was all to the good that he was more alive. It had been terrible when he had kept on quietly trying to undermine his mind. He didn't bother with that anymore, he just insulted him at ever possible time.

Kalim was a very fast runner. Years of being chased by hundreds of heavily armed guards did that to a person. But he didn't have the unnatural stamina of the undead. He could sprint for about 20 minutes, after that he would fall into a fast jog for about an hour or two. Then he would go into a slow jog. He'd never had occasion to go slower. He'd never had an enemy who been able to keep up with him for that long.

"Well now you do, eh Kalim?" He whispered to himself.

He noticed that Elaneth had settled quite comfortably into his arms. While this was quite pleasant, he was kind of feeling she should earn her keep.

"I don't suppose you could cast a spell or two to slow them down could you? If its not too much trouble that is?" his voice had a definite sarcastic overtone to it.

"I've just gotten comfortable, you know."

"Funny. Now please Elaneth entangle them or something!"

"How do you know my na-"

"I'll tell you later. However there will only be a later if you slow them down!"

"Fine"

She mumbled a quick incantation and instantly hundreds of massive roots sprang from the ground and attacked their pursuers.

"That's a little better."

A ghoul leapt effortlessly over the roots and charged him. He twisted and even with Elaneth in his grasp managed to avoid the blow.

"Alright that's it! You're running!" And then he dropped her.

"Bastard!" She screamed.

"_I'm done, mortal. The portal is ready when you are." _

"Now would be nice!" he paused, suspicious "Where is this portal to anyway?"

"_Menethil" _

"Really? Its most unlike you to be helpful... Are you ill?"

"_Shut up" _

Kalim grinned. There was no doubting it, Kaim'il was learning what life was like.

"I'm ready. Open the portal."

"_Is your girlfriend ready though?" _

Kalim turned. Elaneth had transformed into a cheetah and was keeping pace with him. Kalim started as he realised the hidden meaning of the Liches words.

"An innuendo? Most unlike **you** Kaim'il."

Kaim'ils reply came in a blue flash next to him. Kalim cursed and turned to jump. As he did so a Death Knight moved in front of him.

"You cannot run! The Scourge will hunt you down!"

Elaneth leaped past the Knight into the portal but Kalim could see there would be no such luck for him.

He prepared to vanish when a thought came to him. A very, very nasty thought.

His sword lanced out faster then the Death Knight could react. Before he could even draw his sword Kalims sword had pierced his groin. Deeply.

"mmmmmmmm..." the Death Knight moaned as he crumpled. Kalim grinned, undead or not all men had **that **weakness. Kalim flinched at the thought of it happening to him, then shrugged. He had enough problems already, with a curious druid, a possessive Lich and an annoying employer. He didn't need any imagined horrors. He shrugged again and leapt through the portal just as it closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Sorry it took so long, i had exams:( oh well. The story will be updated rather sporadically for a while as exams aren't over yet. Anyway as always Read and Review!


	3. Blood on his Hands

Third chapter of Assassins Kiss is up. As always R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood on his Hands

Kalim spat mud. He groaned as he saw his surroundings, Kaim'il had been telling the truth, it **was **Menethil. Or rather just outside Menethil. On a ruined boat. That was filled with Murlocs.

"You bastard!" He screamed as the fish-like warriors creatures approached.

"_I sent the girl to the tavern" _Kaim'il smirked.

"I'm going to kill you! Slowly!" Kalim roared as he charged a Murloc, his blade spinning into its stomach.

"_Sorry to tell you this but you're 30 years too late" _

"Keep on laughing Bone boy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim staggered into the tavern ten minutes later.

"There you are! I've been waiting for an explanation for the last quarter of an hour" Kalim turned blearily.

There she was in all her glory: Elaneth. Any other time Kalim would have admired her lean curved body but at the moment he wanted a bath, and then another bath followed by a drink. Not necessarily in that order.

"Beer first. Or any strong liquor, hell I'd even accept dam Cuerto's gold with a worm at the moment. Then I'm going to wash Murloc guts off myself. Then I'll talk."

"That's too bad" she said smiling and whispering something through her lips. Before Kalim could ask what was happening, a rainstorm appeared over his head.

"You're clean" she smiled.

"Here's your beer, sir" called the barman. Kalim sighed.

"Right then" Kalim sighed again "From the top"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim wondered where to start. Should he tell her his name? Or leave her to guess? Eventually he decided to start off as he intended to carry on: Blunt and to the point.

"My name is Kalim Farsight, I saved you from being permanently possessed by a Lich.".

She stared. He stared back. Kalim had the advantage of a decade of trying to psyche out his employers to get more money. She looked away.

"Well, no reaction? No gasp of surprise? No throwing your arms about me in a grateful embrace?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Its a lot to take in!" her voice lowered "I need a drink"

He grinned "I think i can help you there..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and Kalim had had a lot to drink. Mostly beer but he suspected that he had blanked out around 10 and who knew what he'd drunk from then on in. Oh yes and he was lying in a pig sty. The pig in question was trying to eat his ear. Elaneth wasn't anywhere to be seen but then again he was only staring at mud. Suddenly a hand gripped him and pulled him up.

"C'mon there buddy up ye get. Old Johnny and his friends need what's in your pockets"

Kalim groaned. Here five minutes and he'd already been attacked by Murlocs, gotten pissed and while pissed tried to explain to Elaneth ,reasonably, why he'd picked her up and where he'd been for the last decade . Then woken up in a pig sty and robbed by a couple of thugs.

"Feck off" He moaned

"Oh ye're awake now then? Pity. Means ye have te die" A fist slammed into his stomach and he was shoved back into the dirt. Then came the bombardment of fists and feet. Kalim couldn't even move, he was going to die. Unless...

"_My Apologies mortal, I cannot help you." _

"Why not?" he whispered

"_You drunk too much. My mind is also confused" _

"Great"

"**Then We suppose We must step in" **

Kalim blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim awoke. He felt... good. Very good. Like he'd had a good nights sleep instead of having too much to drink and getting his ass kicked. He felt his pockets and was pleasantly surprised to find everything there. He frowned and pulled his hand out. It was holding five additional wallets. What had happened last night? Maybe Kaim'il would know.

"You there, Bony?"

"_Please tell me its you mortal" _

"Who else is it going to be?"

"_Whatever you were last night"_

"What do mean?"

"_Look mortal. Don't see what you expect to see, See what's really there"_

Kalim looked. And was sick on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalim ran up through the tavern and found Elaneth tucked up in her bed.

"Elaneth. Elaneth. Elaneth!" he shouted into her ear.

"Mmmmm?"

"We're leaving. Now"

"What? Why?"

Kalim was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaneth stared at him angrily as the boat pulled out but Kalim couldn't even bring himself to care. He didn't want to care. He was a killer so he didn't balk at death but all those men...

He tried to block the image but he was too late. The image of them, torn apart, their inner organs either hanging out or gone. And Kaim'il was scared of him. He sighed and stared out to sea hoping against hope that the colours would wash away the red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah! Sorry that took ages, after the exams i kinda forgot about this story for a while. But from now on its a new chapter every 2 weeks or so. And they'll be longer than this one. Anyhow as always R&R.


	4. Grudges are Unhealthy

Well here's the update as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

Grudges are unhealthy

Kalim was regretting leaving so Menethil so soon. He'd forgotten valuable things: such as fake keys, certain poison ingredients and most importantly ,an iron bar to block doors with. His door in particular.

"Elaneth's more trouble than she's worth." He sighed

It probably came from being of a matriarchal society. In the night elven society Priestesses of Elune reigned supreme and you could only be a Priestess of Elune if you had the right set of genitals. He'd heard that Malfurion had implemented equal rights but that that law had been repealed once he fell back into the Dream. Elaneth took female supremacy to whole new levels. Within a week she'd had most of the sailors on this ship eating out her hand and calling her "Miss" Moonblade. Ah yes and that was the other reason she was so confident of her own worth.

The Moonblade family were one of the richest and most powerful families in Darnassus. So wealthy in fact , that her allowance had probably been more than Kalim got paid for killing a couple of lords.

Then it had all changed for her.

Kalim shook his head morosely, there was no time to reminisce. They had almost arrived and there was a lot to prepare.

"Hey there me friend! How be your mood?"

Kalim grinned, as he turned and saw the only reason he hadn't barricaded himself in his cabin for the entirety of the journey.

Qut Blackeaxe was another of the adventurers hired by Lord Abston and he was a dwarf with a grudge. He hated Elves. Any Elves and he even extended his fond hatred to anything remotely elflike. Naga, Satyr and even Wretched. He hunted them all and he only just held himself back from embarking on a crusade against Night Elves. When Kalim had remarked that they were going to work for the Cenarion Circle, possibly the largest concentration of Elves outside of Darnassus the Dwarf had merely said "I know. They've got a restraining order against me in normal circumstances."

Kalim had hit it off with him enormously, especially after Qut showed him a hangover cure, meaning he could get drunk and not regret it in the morning. Kalim had repaid the favour by teaching him how to throttle someone taller than you. Qut had been **very **interested in that.

"I'm fine. More or less." He scratched his head. "I could do with a little privacy but otherwise I'm great."

"That little pixie girl be intruding on your space again?"

"When is she not? She doesn't understand that men need privacy too." He sighed. "I'm beginning to regret taking her along with me."

"I don't understand why you even brought the big munchkin along anyway." Qut complained.

"You know I'm not quite sure mys-"

"Talking about me boys?"

Kalim automatically slammed a hand out to stop Qut from drawing his mace.

"Oh don't draw that thing out Qut! I hate it!" Elaneth moaned.

Qut grinned evilly. Normally Kalim would have urged anyone to use anything that annoyed Elaneth but he had to admit, he hated that damn mace too.

It was a massive wooden club that was made out of a wood that seemed to be stronger than steel. It's main attribute however was the Curse. Simply put whoever it hit was weakened for about a week. Every hit sapped a little more strength from the target ,making it one of the most formidable weapons he had ever seen. Qut merely called it: The Nerfbat.

"Don't Qut, you know your not supposed to kill Night Elves. And besides i cant say i like it either. "

"Hasn't stopped me before" He murmured.

Elaneth diplomatically ignored this comment. She did however summon just a tiny bit of magic to her hand. Just in case.

"So you don't like it eh Kalim ?" Qut grinned wider and swung hard at him.

Kalim stepped back quickly, too quickly as it turned out. Elaneth had apparently decided to join in the fun as well and swiped at him in cat form catching and pulling loose a necklace from under his breastplate and flowed free. Elaneth gasped as she sensed a massive surge of natural energy.

"Bloody hell your one of Them!" Qut murmured.

"What was that?" Elaneth inquired.

"Talk to him more politely elf! He's a Veteran!"

"So? There's a lot of veterans hanging around!"

"But" Qut whispered "How many Hyjal veterans do you think are still alive hmm?"

"Hyjal..." She stared at him.

"Lad why didn't you tell us? We would have had a lot more respect for a survivor of that fateful battl-"

"Shut up!" Kalim screamed.

Silence reigned. Kalim walked down into the lower cabins but stopped and turned.

"You wish to know of Hyjal? Only on word can describe it." He smiled sickly "Agony."

They heard his cabin door close slowly. Qut turned to Elaneth.

"Now look what you've done you stupid pixie!" Qut shouted and stormed off.

* * *

The voyage proved to be less enjoyable after that with Kalim staying mainly in his cabin and Elaneth and Qut at each others throat.

Qut stepped out onto the pier at Theramore and took a deep breath of refreshing sea air.

"Gah! I can't be bothered with all this clean air! Someone get me a pipe and some tobacco. Stat!"

A sailor ran off, not wanting to face the wrath of the Nerfbat. Kalim stepped past him and began walking to the griffon master. Qut ran after him.

"Hey mate, wait up." Kalim turned and stared at him with neutral eyes as he approached.

"Look I'm sorry if i drew up any unwanted memories or something like that but i honestly didn't think that-"

"It not a problem Qut. I was just overreacting." He sighed "I probably shouldn't have tried to bottle up the memories like that." Elaneth approached after taking her goodbye presents from the crew members.

"Feeling better now?" Kalim nodded "Good, then we've got a flight to catch."

She smiled coyly as he approached the flight master.

"How much for a passage to Cenarion Hold?" she inquired throwing her chest out slightly.

The dwarf looked at her.

"For you? Absolutely nothing beautiful!"

"Thank you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. The dwarfs eyes glazed slightly.

For some reason Kalim find himself quite annoyed at the dwarf. Both Qut and Kalim scowled at the dwarf as they prepared to mount their griffons.

"Hey,hey what do you think you are doing getting on the griffons without paying?"

"You said it was free!" Qut snarled.

"No i said it was free for the young lady!"

"Oh please let them come with me." Elaneth begged.

"Of course my lady" the flight master replied smoothly. "although while you would like to travel with such a barbarian eludes me."

"Oh Qut isn't by choice but Kalim on the other hand..." She smirked. Kalim sighed again. He was sighing more often now he noticed.

"Lets just get this over with."

* * *

Took a little bit longer than expected but its done! Now remember Reviews speed up my typing!


End file.
